


Highlighters

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't want to study. Rated M for maps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlighters

Usually, Kurt made studying fun. Or, at least, a little more fun. But Blaine just couldn't get into it today, for some reason. Kurt had urged him to go over his notes with an array of highlighters to organize the information. He was finding it more fun, however, to doodle on his boyfriend's hand.

"Blaine, stop that."

"But it's fun!" he whined, drawing a pink heart on the inside of Kurt's wrist where his thumb would rub when they held hands.

"I can't concentrate."

"Oh, I think you can concentrate just fine…" He scooted closer and made a spot of orange on Kurt's nose before kissing him in the same spot. Kurt blushed.

"I can't concentrate _on my schoolwork._ "

"Why don't we take a break?" He used a green highlighter to mark a spot behind Kurt's ear that made him shiver. Then he nuzzled at it gently and grazed the spot with his teeth, eliciting a tiny sound from Kurt. Blaine smirked.

"We are not- you can't- this isn't- Blaine, we are _studying._ "

"How 'bout I study _you_?" He grinned. "Hmm… Let's see what I remember… Here-" he ran a yellow swipe along a section of Kurt's jaw "-is where you like me to nibble. Here-" he starred a spot on Kurt's forehead in purple "-is where I kiss you goodnight. And here-" he added a large, blue splotch on Kurt's collarbone "-is where I left my first hickey."

Kurt took the highlighters from him. "Here-" he made a big, orange circle on a print-out map "-is where the Ottoman Empire was. Study _that_."

Blaine pouted and took the markers back. " _Whyyyyy?_ "

"Because.

"You're no fun!"

Kurt sighed heavily. "Fine. Finish the next two pages of highlighting- and do it well- and then you can stick those highlighters wherever you want."

"Okay!" Blaine went through his notes, his tongue curling between his lips in concentration, and slid the highlighters across the paper. "Done!"

Kurt took the notes and read them over. "…Everything looks good!"

"Yay! Sex!" Blaine cheered. He scrambled up and took Kurt by the hand, his thumb falling right on top of the little pink heart. They slammed into the bedroom, pulling off each others' shirts. Blaine began doodling patterns over Kurt's chest, his lips following the bright green marks. Kurt moaned and reached up a hand to guide Blaine- though he didn't need much guiding; Blaine already knew very well which places to nuzzle, to lick, to nip at. The marker made its way down Kurt's body as Blaine tugged his pants off. He made shapes over Kurt's bellybutton, his thighs, his hips, then, unexpectedly, sank his mouth over Kurt's hard dick, causing the boy to shout out. His hips bucked upward, but Blaine only smiled, taking him in deeper and hollowing his cheeks. His mouth bobbed up and down and Kurt moaned in time, his head tossed back.

"Blaine," he moaned in warning.

Blaine took him all the way in, and when the head of Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat, he came, crying out his boyfriend's name. Blaine drank him down. Kurt pulled him up to kiss him, his hands working on Blaine's pants. When those were taken care of, he began to stroke Blaine's dick. He worked the cap off a highlighter and drew aimless lines that his lips followed. After a few more pumps, Blaine came, groaning into Kurt's shoulder. The two cuddled next to each other, and Blaine found the pink highlighter.

"Blaine, what are you-?"

Blaine shushed him and stroked his arm. He drew a large heart over where Kurt's actual heart was. On the inside, he wrote: Property of Blaine Anderson. Then he handed the highlighter to Kurt, who labeled Blaine's heart similarly.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Kurt."


End file.
